A Nightmare In A Love Life
by Abrave808
Summary: First fan fiction IDK what I'm doing


_A/N: this is my first fanfic but i want to thank Bashabuttonstories for inspiring me also i have no love life so this is a fluffy story that idk what ill do after this one so pm_

 _me if y'all want more and have fun_

"Hey, hun, are you up yet?" Asuna asked her boyfriend who didn't move. Her voice got a little higher "Kirito?" There was still no answer. "Kirito!?" she blurts out in a panic.

"What?! Were is the bastard?!" Sweat was rolling down Kirito's face after awaking to his girlfriend's panic and nightmare he was having.

"Oh, thank the lord you're all right! i got sca... Wait, who ?" She questioned after she realized that his hands where in front of him as if he was holding a sword. Soon he realized he was safe and so was Asuna but this wasn't the first time this has happened though it was dismissed. It seemed to have been worse this time.

"Don't give me that look." Kiritio said in reply as he looked over at his girlfriend "No one, just a nightmare."

"Oh. What was it about that got me scared and probably wet yourself?"

"Nothing; and I didn't wet myself!" He said as he lifted the covers discovering he was right; he didn't wet himself, thankfully. Asuna would have killed him after last time.

"Was it him again?" Asuna asked staring at him.

Kirito only averted his eyes. That's all the reply Asuna needed. They both knew this probably wasn't the end of it.

Asuna hid under the covers as they both hear a quiet squeak outside. Kirito laid back down to cover his hidden girlfriend although they were already allowed by both parties.

"What the heck are you two doing?!" Sugu asked "It's only 6:00am! Way too early for you guys to be doing THAT!" He walked back to his room as

Kirito looked under the covers to the anxiety filled Asuna "That was close." Asuna was flushed red due to a shot of embarrassment and grabbed the covers hiding her face.

"It's alright, I promise." He tried to comfort her. All she could do was turn away and worm her way up to him inch by inch. She then dropped the blanket and hugged him. Kirito was taken back by this "Whoa, what's this for, not that I'm complaining?" Asuna simply stayed there and didn't move. Kirito lay back down and hold his lovely girlfriend. His mind returned to his dream and his heart started racing. Asuna noticed "What's wrong?" This snapped Kirito away and he dismissed it but to no avail.

"Kirito, if you don't answer me, I'm going to leave you and go home."

"But, hun, it's early, not to mention, probably cold and you don't want to catch anything because then we cant do this!" He jump up and grabbed his girl by the cheeks kissing her with passion equivalent of the suns rays.

"Fine, maybe not right now." she said after catching her breath "but later."

"Alright, just don't get scared." he replied, a bit shaky knowing the outcome.

"Well, it was about Sugu and..."

"What?! What did he do? What did he say? I'll kill him." Asunas blood was boiling and steam was almost coming out her ears.

Kirito put a hand on her head and with a weak smile said " It's alright. It's nothing, he just said goodbye." He wasn't lying, he did say goodbye after he took Asuna with him off a cliff and brought her down with him but Kirito didn't want to say this because it would've worried Asuna and he hates to worry his beautiful girl.

Asuna went with him and lay back down. They cuddled for what seemed like hours. When they looked back at the clock it had been three hours and they jumped out of bed rushed down the stairs after they got their clothes and grabbed the basket, Asuna had packed with the help of her not so graced boyfriend and went to the park under there favorite tree for a picnic. With the biggest smile on their faces, they sat next to each other hand in hand and looked at the sky to see a single feather fall landing on their hand. When their eyes met after watching it they just smiled more and shared a brief kiss before packing up to head back to Kirito's house to enjoy the rest of their day with there baby girl Yui.

A/N well thats it tell me what i need to do and well ya this is my first time so be gentle wow that sounded wrong


End file.
